


Too Much Loki Before Breakfast

by marvelouskatie



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loki is not a morning person, Pre-Relationship, Snarky Loki, Tumblr Prompt, dancing darcy, my first tasertricks fic, stark super secret science compound, tasertricks - Freeform, yeah I made that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouskatie/pseuds/marvelouskatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from tumblr. Loki is not a morning person. But Darcy is and she’s perky and she has coffee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Loki Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve started taking Tasertricks prompts and the first one comes from @hellion-kat who suggested: 
> 
> Loki is not a morning person. But Darcy is and she’s perky and she has coffee and she’s singing some coffee commercial jingle to him. ‘Happy morning, rise and shine, wake up sleeeepy head you can sleep when you are deeaaad you can sleep when you are-’…Hope that gets the creative juices flow'n
> 
> It did! I didn’t follow the prompt to the letter and this ended up sounding more like a possible first scene of a fic than a straight drabble/one-shot. Also, pre-relationship, because that’s what I was feeling :)

Darcy breathed in the desert morning air. Clad in an oversized t-shirt and roomy sleep short, she looked like any other twenty-something, sitting on the back porch of her small house, enjoying the sun rise with a steamy cup o’ Joe. To an outsider driving by, nothing would seem strange or unusual about her or her morning.

Not that there was anyone passing by out that far into their classified desert location in New Mexico, but if they did all the would see was a small, unassuming ranch house. One floor, a few cactuses in the front yard, a neat picket fence wrapped outlining the main property. It was just the tip of the iceberg--er, sand dune, however. Underneath Darcy’s feet, past the dirt and soil and stone, lay a fully operational high tech research facility.

The Stark Super Secret Science Compound.

Darcy came up with that name herself.

She exhaled, sipping her coffee, and lingered in a few stolen moments of imagined normality. For just a few breaths she really was a typical girl, enjoying breakfast and some time to herself before starting her completely normal day. She dreamed of meeting friends for brunch, instagramming mimosas and omelettes, heading out to browse a favorite record shop or see a movie.

Sometimes she wanted it. She wanted normality, she wanted safety, she wanted to do things that other women her age did every day and yet took for granted.

But she knew too much to ever go back to anything resembling normal. For all her lack of muscle, skill, and genius, she was still a soldier in the continuous--and now intergalactic--fight to protect the world. She could never go back to the normal world, when she had been a part of the team who kept it safe. She could never know that her friends were out there fighting, while she sat and did nothing. It just wasn’t her style.

A roadrunner dashed across orange yard, meandering through the creosote bushes. Darcy’s stomach growled. It was she broke away from her fantasies and made some breakfast.

It was Saturday, which meant time for real breakfast. No quickie Pop-tarts on Saturdays. Breakfast on Saturdays consisted of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, maybe even some cinnamon rolls. Darcy took her time making everything from scratch. She’d become quite the cook since her move to the Secret Science Compound. There wasn’t much to do out in the middle of nowhere, after all. The nearest town was miles away and didn’t offer much in the way of entertainment anyways. One diner, one bar, a seriously lacking library, and a local market were all the offerings of the location.

She plugged in her iPod to the speaker doc and cranked up the surround sound, dancing around while she stirred a bowl of pancake batter, singing at the top of her lungs. Her glasses slipped down her nose and she nudged them back up with the edge of her wooden spoon, belting out a high note, and missing the pitch entirely.

A little over an hour later, the island counter was covered with a full breakfast buffet. Darcy smiled around the rim of her third mug of coffee, satisfied with her culinary work. She momentarily fantasized that she was crowned a master chef on some Gordon Ramsey hosted cooking show. They would become best friends and yell at crazy people who couldn’t cook on their own new reality show.

“Damn, I’m amazing,” Darcy congratulated herself, taking a big whiff of the maple syrup and salty bacon.

It seemed like such a waste having all that food to herself. Not that she couldn’t pack away more than her share of a meal. Especially breakfast food, which stood as her absolute favorite. The same wistful feeling that had tugged at her earlier returned to give her heartstrings a full on yank.

That feeling was loneliness. But Darcy was too stubborn to give it an actual name.

Without Jane or Erik or Thor around, the house got rather quiet. Jane used the New Mexico compound as her main research facility, but being the world’s foremost astrophysicist meant she travelled a lot. Everyone wanted a piece of Dr. Jane Foster.

Erik worked at the Avengers facility in upstate New York. He didn’t really have time for visits. Not to mention the other circumstances surrounding her living situation that gave way to his reluctance to visit.

And Thor was Thor. A superhero, a future king of a far away planet...he tended to be just a little busy.

The scientists downstairs--that lived and worked in the facility--weren’t incredibly social creatures. She supposed that came with the territory, considering that they agreed to work in a facility for six months out of the year and never leave. It was an odd kind of indentured servitude that made Dacry’s skin crawl.

There was one option for someone to share in her breakfast feast...however in the three months they’d been sharing a living space, she knew that mornings were the time of day he was at his worst. Considering the low bar he set for “at his worst” that was saying a lot.

Upon waking, Loki was nothing but sneers and snide remarks and that was on a good day. Most of the time he just looked at everyone like he wanted to murder them. He probably did want exactly that. Darcy probably would have been more intimidated by him, except for the fact that dealing with his attitude, was not unlike dealing with a sullen teenager. He always knew more than everyone, reacted dramatically to everything, and slept way past noon every day.

He’d grumble and growl at the volume of her morning routine, which only drove her to be louder and more disruptive of his morning repose. At some point, after Darcy left to go down to the lab, she knew he’d fall back into bed. She’d sometimes come up for lunch breaks to his door still shut, curtains still drawn, and they’d go another round over her inability to be quiet.

Feeling a false sense of empowerment due to boredom, Darcy took her coffee mug, warm and nestled between her palms, and strolled down to the end of the hall where the disgraced Asgardian prince slept.

“Looooookkkkiiiiii?” She rapped her knuckles against his door. In typical Darcy fashion, she took the lack of response to mean that she was free to creep into his domain.

The bedroom was dark, black out curtains drawn firmly over the windows. Silvertongue himself was spread across queen bed, one arm draped over his eyes, gray sheets pooling at his waist. Darcy cocked her head to the side, light from the doorway casting shadows over the defined planes of his chest and stomach.

So, the god of mischief had a nice set of abs. Who would have known? The sheet was sitting low enough to see the nice V muscle that millions if dudes wished they could achieve and millions of girls drooled over. Did Loki also sleep commando?

Darcy started, shaking herself out of her ogling. Damn, she really had to be lonely if she was standing there, admiring over the muscle definition of a major supervillain while he slept.

The idea of her catching a glimpse of Loki Jr. seemed like a little much before breakfast. She decided to modify her original scheme and headed back to grab her iPod from the kitchen. This time she put on a special playlist she titled “Coffee & Sunshine” and cranked the volume to eleven.

The sunlight bursting through the open windows served as Darcy’s spotlight as she shimmied and sang along to the song blasting over the surround sound speakers, her messy waves bouncing around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the beat of the music, smiling in satisfaction when she heard the door down the hall slam open halfway into the second song on her shuffle.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Darcy beamed in Loki’s direction as he shuffled into the living room to grace her with his presence.

Of course he sneered and ran a hand through his long, inky hair, heading straight to the kitchen and the coffee pot. He picked up the glass container, frown deepening when he saw nothing but a few brown droplets at the bottom.

“If you insist on torturing me each morning, the least you could do is provide me with some recompense,” he groused in his sleep-saturated accent.

“You know where the coffee is, you’re a smart guy, make it yourself,” she remarked. “I’m not your servant.”

Loki tried and failed to pull that servant crap with her the first week he’d been dropped into New Mexico. Darcy refused to play along, even if he did threaten to turn her into a beetle.

_“Fine, turn me into a beetle,” Darcy had countered against his pompous stance. “Being an insect doesn’t make me any more able to do your laundry.”_

Loki replaced the coffee pot with a loud clang. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“You’re wasting the day!” Darcy protested, lowering the volume of the music to a more tolerable level.

He continued moving in the direction of his room. “That will happen whether I’m awake or asleep.”

“But I made a breakfast feast!”

Loki paused and turned back to examine the food laid out on the kitchen table. One dark brow twitched. She counted it as a small victory.

“You call this a feast?” he asked, moving toward the table. He picked up a piece of bacon, smelling it and tossing it back onto the plate. “This is no feast. A feast implies a great bounty. Fruits and meats and spreads that can fill an entire court, prepared by the finest cooks in the nine realms. I’ve sat at feasts that have lasted for days, lords and ladies eating and drinking their fill for endless nights and mornings, lavishing themselves in sweet wines and decadent desserts the likes of which you midgardians can only dream of.”

“Wow,” Darcy said, pushing at her glasses, “that’s the biggest rant I’ve heard you give since New York.” She grinned, undaunted by his pompous-ass attitude. “Sit, eat something, it may not be the finest food in the nine realms, but it’s pretty damn good by Earth standards.”

Darcy plopped into a seat at the table, with her coffee, and grabbed a plate, helping herself to no less than three pancakes. She shifted an expectant look up at her cranky house mate.

It was like moving a giant boulder, but Loki sat down at the seat opposite of hers and took a plate of his own. Taking just a little pity on him, Darcy stood, and began to prepare a fresh pot of coffee. Later, when Loki was more awake, she knew he would have his payback for her so called “torture” but for now she enjoyed the fact that she managed to drag him from his bed at a decent hour and get him to eat breakfast.

She hummed to herself as she measured out the grounds and filled the coffee maker with water.

“How can you be so damn cheerful at such an unholy hour?”

Darcy poured out the water and replaced the pot, mashing the button to start the brew. “Dude, it’s like eight a.m. Hardly an unholy hour.”

“You were awake at sunrise,” he responded. “Singing incessantly.” He clinked his fork against his plate. “Isn’t it typical of American Midgardians to be slovenly, heaping masses that lie around all day and accomplish absolutely nothing?”

“Does seeing the best in everyone take practice or does it just come naturally to you?” Darcy quipped with an eye roll. “I’d rather start my days early and on the right side of bed. You never know how many days you’ll have or how long they’ll last.”

Loki scoffed. “A trite bit of wisdom from one of you psychic biscuits no doubt.”

“Fortune cookies, dude. They’re called fortune cookies,” she corrected. “And no, that one is a Darcy original. I don’t plagiarize platitudes.”

The percolator on the coffee maker bubbled and hissed, signalling that the pot was done. Darcy moved to stand, but Loki held out a hand meeting her eye, and silently telling her that she should stay seated.

Surprised, Darcy lowered herself back into her chair and continued to eat. She glanced out the window, a wispy cloud rolling by in the blue sky. Distracted by the landscape and deliciousness of the bacon she was chewing, she didn’t notice that Loki had swept from the room.

Darcy let out a full on growl. Mr. Darkness and Despair was certainly killing her cheery morning vibe. She wasn’t putting up with it any longer. She was sick of the dark looks and the callous remarks. She was sick of sharing her daily life with someone who was so damn gloomy all the time, who refused to interact with her on even a basic human level. Rage moved her feet and she was suddenly following the scent of colombian dark roast all the way back to Loki’s bedroom.

She slammed open the door without knocking. “Look here Mr. Darkness and--”

The whole angry tirade went up in smoke when she was greeted by the completely naked backside of Loki. Her eyes went wide and she slapped a hand over her face, smashing her glasses against the bridge of her nose in effort to shield her view.

“Ow,” she gasped. “Oh my god, I am so sorry. I--shit!” Darcy turned and smacked blindly into the door frame, bumping the sensitive point of her elbow. “Fuck!”

She groped for the doorknob and yanked it shut as she stumbled out of the room, running into her own bedroom, and hiding behind the closed confines of her personal space.

Darcy slid down her the back of her closed down, letting out a long sigh. “Ugh,” she grumbled, rubbing the point on her nose where she’d hit her glasses. There would definitely be a mark there to remind her of the embarrassing moment of seeing Loki almost completely naked. If he had turned any faster, it would have been full frontal, and Darcy wasn’t sure that there would be enough bleach in the world to remove that stain on her eyes.

Well, the accident was bound to happen at some point. She’d had guy roommates in the past and there was always a moment where someone walked in on someone else in the buff. It was alway something that was easily laughed off and used as ammo for jokes, before being forgotten. Darcy couldn’t imagine teasing Loki about seeing his naughty-bit, or vice-versa.

She cringed, heat rising to her cheeks. Loki would somehow use this incident to his advantage to mock her.

It was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
